blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dark Knocks
Half-Hour long special. Plot The episode starts with the powerpuff girls fighting the MaleficMage girls in a 3 on 3 knockout battle as a bet, where the losers have to clean up the winner's bedroom. Where once one girl is defeated the next one on the team takes their place. The MaleficMage girls choose Raven as their starter, while Blossom volunteered to go, but Buttercup argued that she wanted a crack at Raven, since Blossom lost to Raven the first time they met. Blossom eventually agrees just to teach Buttercup to not underestimate Raven. Buttercup starts with many physical attacks, by which Raven dodges them all. During the battle Blossom is amazed at Raven's use of her 3 black ribbons, which she can manipulate freely to block attacks or attack directly. After Buttercup gets really angry at missing her marks, she rushes in with another attack. Raven shots her 3 ribbons out blocking the attack and then unleashing a triple smackdown by the ribbons crashing Buttercup into the ground and ending the battle. Blossom goes up next she doesn't use close ranged attacks since they were seemingly useless, however after her eye beams were countered. She uses her ice breath to freeze Raven's ribbons stopping them and then Blossom nails a barrage of punches and an acrobattack. Raven is not done in easily and unleashes fire breath neutralizing the ice and then unleashing the same triple smackdown on Blossom who barely recovers. Raven unleashes a hurricane on Blossom almost defeating her. When Bubbles volunteers to switch out with Blossom, which she willingly agrees. Bubbles begins to fight Raven, however she is hit over and over by a continuous stream of physical barrage attacks. which surprises the other puffs that she changed battling styles mid-way. Raven unleashes triple smackdown on Bubbles crushing her in. Bubbles shows she's tough and lands some quick hits on Raven. Finally ending the battle by luring Raven in and unleashing her sonic scream much to Buttercup's annoyance. The next player for the mages is Ripley. Who ends the battle with Bubbles real fast with a powerful slam attack, hard as stone and quick as sand blowing in the wind. Blossom takes on Ripley now. Who attacks physically and quickly overpowering Blossom easily. Blossom changes to long ranged attacks, however they seemed to have little effect on Ripley. Blossom manages to lure Ripley into the sky and shoot her down with her lightning and then she unleashes her ice breath, but Ripley snaps back with a sandstorm attack eliminating the ice breath and crashing Blossom into the wall behind her ending the battle. After the battle and cleaning the mage's very dirty room. Blossom meets up with Raven asking how their team so strong in the first place. Raven explains that they had a lot of time to practice while sealed in another dimension. They formulated several plans that deal with different situations, however they also learned to fight alone with different situations since there would always come a time where they do not have each other to fight with. Raven explains to Blossom that she may rely too much on the others to fight. With new knowledge in mind Blossom convinces Bubbles, and Buttercup, after a long argument to have the mages teach them about fighting alone. While the mages agree to it in the first place. They have very odd training ways as they teach with odd methods. Raven having Blossom ride on roller coasters keeping her eye on the other coasters. Rina having Bubbles dance in a dance studio with robots. And Ripley having Buttercup sit still and watch (Or listen to) dragonflies. The mages assure them there is some point, but the puffs don't believe them. After the training the powerpuffs go home seeing that their training was a waste of time. However in the next battle they have with Mojo Jojo they find that they really needed their training. With Blossom having to shoot down missiles with her eye beams, (Alike to roller coasters) Bubbles having to dodge (Or rather dance) around laser beams. And Buttercup having to use her listening to attack Mojo while he's invisible. The puffs having learned more thank the MaleficMage girls and then they engage in another 3 on 3 battle which does not finish, but it marks the end of the episode. The ending heart shows all 6 girls that appear in this episode. Category:Episodes